


Mortal Sin

by YamiCreampuff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Why Did I Write This?, this is... cursed, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiCreampuff/pseuds/YamiCreampuff
Summary: Eevee DNA is adaptable, but that doesn't mean you should try to fuse it with a human.





	Mortal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I did a couple of edits to this, mostly to how some of it was worded and stuff... It's still trashy as ever though :')

“A complete Chimera that comprehends Human words.”

Pan stared eagerly at the familiar beast before her. Unsure of how to feel she merely stared. The Chimera strikingly resembled an Eevee, just a bit bigger, and pinker than its typical brownish colour. Her partner Pokemon, Pikachu looked uncomfortable and climbed up on her shoulder.

“Here, allow me to introduce you.”

Bill, the extraordinary man who managed to create this beast crouched down and gently placed his hand on its head. The Chimera shifted its head to look up at him.

“Listen carefully. She is Pan.”  
The Chimera promptly turned to look up at her.  
“She.. P..an..”  
Bill’s eager eyes lit up.  
“Yes! Good job.”  
“Good… Job…?”  
Its voice was slow, gentle, and… Familiar?

Pan stared in profound amazement a real talking pokemon! Oh, how she dearly wished Skye were here to witness this.  
“I can’t believe it. It’s really speaking!”

Bill stood up and gently scratched the back of his head with a satisfied grin.  
“Extraordinary right? Just think of the limitless possibilities!”

Pan walked over to the beast and crouched down.  
“Hey, there big guy, I’m Pan, and this is my partner Pikachu.”  
She smiled gently as she gestured to her partner who was intentionally hiding behind her hair.  
The beast looked up at her tilting its head ever so slightly and leaned down to sniff cautiously at her hand.

“Pan..”  
“That’s right, I’m Pan.”  
She placed her hand on top of its head; its fur was soft to the touch.  
“P..Pan...Pan.. Pika...Chu…”  
It went silent. Looking up at her its attentive ears twitched nervously before speaking once more.  
“She.... Pan… She… Pan.. She Pan… She is Best Friend Pan…”  
The beast spoke up, voice more clear as it recited the phrase “Best Friend Pan!”  
It finally clicked.  
Her eyes widened. That distinctive voice. She instantly recognised that voice. Her hand fell instantly to the side. The Beas- No- Skye stared up at her and then down to her fallen hand and gently nudged it again, gently letting out a whine. Clearly requiring her attention.  
She looked over at Bill, an indescribable emotion on her face.  
“Bill. What happened to Skye once I left? Did he leave? H-he and Eevee left... Right?”

Bill gently scratched his plump chin before looking down at her.  
“He didn’t leave, the weather was far too bad for him and that Eevee to be outside.. So he stayed overnight and generously helped with my research.”

He... stayed?  
She observed grimly the state her childhood friend is currently in, tears severely threatening to fall from her eyes.  
“What did he do to you..?”  
She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him into a tight embrace.  
Skye’s expression didn’t change, his head rested on her shoulder, gently letting out a small whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever add on to this? We just don't know.  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
